The river is the rain
by animelover107
Summary: Kisshu needs her. So he brainwashes her in his devastation. He's not only hurting himself but he never noticed he was hurting her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Writing a new story now!**

"I can't be with you Kisshu," were the only words that Kisshu had in his head. He was a mess. He felt like a mess. He was lying in bed sniffling at the words of hatred.

"I don't want war kitten, I just want you," he whispered as a flood of water came out of his eyes, "Why don't you understand!"

Just then, Kisshu heard something in his head, "if you can't get it,"

Kisshu got up from his bed pathetically, "take it."

"I don't know why Kisshu bothers," Ichigo sighs finishing off things at work. Ryou was sick with a cold so Ichigo was in charge. That really set Mint off. The most surprising thing was Ryou suggested Ichigo and she knew it was a once in a life time offer.

"You worked Mint to the bone today," Lettuce remarked.

"My fingers have never been through that much exercise in years!" moaned Mint.

"That's tough," Ichigo answered.

"We got through the day quicker," said Pudding.

"And I only broke a plate today," said Lettuce. She seemed really pleased with herself.

"Well done today girls," Keiichiro said, "Today was much more swifter with Mint helping."

"All in a days work," Mint grinned.

"So Ichigo will be in charge for the rest of the week," he continued. Ichigo smiled and Mint's mouth was bigger than her hand for a long time.

"Heading home girls, Mum has a wedding anniversary with Dad ready and I need to get the talk before they leave," Ichigo says and hurries off.

While Ichigo was heading home she saw a silhouette of somebody. That was the last thing she saw.

**Hope you like it! Enjoy! Got a laptop or xmas! Well its an early prezzie!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Chapter 2

Kisshu growled as he untangled the wires. He looked at the unconscious Ichigo but he quickly looked away. When Kisshu looked at her his chest ached. He sighed, he thought it would stop if he did this. If he brainwashed her.

His brother, Pai, was good at giving instructions as he wrote out a manual for the machine. As Kisshu untangled more and more, he became more excited. His feeling became a good mix with excitement and evilness. This was the best day of his life, but not Ichigo's.

"Where is she?" Mint cried.

"It's not like you care," Lettuce muttered. She was obviously worried about her friend but Lettuce couldn't take how stuck up Mint was being.

"Shut up," Mint whispered as she looked up at the skies, "Everyone just shut up!"

With that she took off like lightning, she couldn't take Lettuce's attitude towards her.

"You didn't need to be that harsh," Pudding said quietly.

"It's obvious that Kisshu took her, why is she being such a nuisance and not understanding," Lettuce answered sharply.

Zakura stood up, "We understand you're upset but you don't have to take it on others."

Zakura walked off in the direction where Mint left, swaying her hair side to side.

As Kisshu started plugging Ichigo in he felt a bit guilty. Then he remembered what his father told him.

"If your thoughts change, usually you were right in the first place,"

He never listened to the usually. Usually at a spelling bee your first instinct is correct. Usually your first sum is correct. Usually doesn't mean always.

Kisshu understood how everything went. He switched it on and waited 30 seconds.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"M-my name?" Ichigo stuttered, "Ichigo Mommiya."

"Yes, your name is Ichigo Ikasatashi," Kisshu answered. (Kisshu's surname is Ikasatashi, I think!)

"Ikasatashi," she answered. It seemed like a daydream for her.

"Who are your parents?" Kisshu asked.

"Sakura Mommiya and Shintaro Mommiya," she mumbled.

"Yes, your parents are dead, you are an orphan," he answered, "who do you love?"

"I love," she said slowly, "Aoyoma-kun."

"Yes, you love Kisshu Ikasatashi," he said.

"Kisshu," she whispered. Kisshu clicked his fingers and Ichigo got up in a fright.

"Kisshu?" she asked and looked around. She looked at Kisshu with red round eyes.

"Kisshu!" she exclaimed happily. She hugged him gracefully.

"I love you Kisshu," she murmured. For some reason it didn't feel right.

**Thanks for reading! May I give a shoutout to kisshu-writer, elizabethbane and Mew Mafa and Random Guyz Co **

**I shall be starting writing Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. Thank you for reading again and I shall say, good morning, good night or wherever you are and I hope you have a lovely day. Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cafe Mew Mew

"Is it certain?" Ryou asks Keiichiro.

"I'm afraid so," he answers, "the Cyniclons kidnapped Ichigo."

"And Mint has gone by herself," sighed Zakura.

"I hope she's okay," said Pudding.

Lettuce just looked at her shoes, it was her fault Mint left, she pushed her.

"I hate you Mint," thought Lettuce, she was bursting to say it out loud.

~?~

"Let's go back to Cyniclonia, away from these stupid humans," Ichigo giggled. She somehow thought she was an alien too.

"We will, one day," smiled Kisshu. Ever since he brainwashed Ichigo she had become evil. Ugly evil. Kisshu thought Ichigo would be kind and sweet like she always was but when he saw this Ichigo, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get the old Ichigo back. It just hurt his chest more.

Ichigo was also dying inside. She was brainwashed but still knew who she was.

"Shall we go make dinner?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," Ichigo smiled strangely. This doesn't feel nice.

~?~

"Could you take this strawberry pie and apple tart to table seven please Zakura?" Keiichiro asked.

"Kay," Zakura asked. Even though Mint and Ichigo were gone, Cafe Mew Mew was still in business. Not very good business.

"Oh no," Lettuce said as she dropped a cup and saucer.

"Mint would've done a better job," muttered Ryou which made Lettuce go red.

"Stupid, stupid Mint," thought Lettuce gritting her teeth.

"I'll have to start working if you Mews don't start walking," Ryou grumbled. Pudding was doing the usual tricks, Zakura was scaring everybody and Lettuce broke everything. If there was an Ichigo it would be perfect. But Ichigo was brainwashed. Ichigo was gone.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Shoutout to Mew Mafa and Random Guyz Co for commenting and other people for following (My iPad mini has my email on it) Not my best but I have a really bad headache!**


End file.
